Second Chance
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: One of the Cullen's goes to Bella on her deathbed in hopes of making amends for the past but they are to late Bella is moments from death and with Edward in Volterra there is nothing more to be done or is there a stranger appears and offers a second chance to change the past how will this change events and will there be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry I have not updated my other stories but my laptop crashed and i lost all the work i did on them so i am not sure they will be continued but this is a new one i have been working on hope you enjoy I own nothing bar the characters i have added all rights belong to the original author of twilight.

* * *

The Vampire walked the halls of the hospital he had easily gotten the records he needed and was walking towards the room he wanted to be in. As he entered the room he gasped slightly the room was bare no personal effects no pictures of family, no family members sitting around the bed if not for the scent that had entered his mouth when he gasped he would not have believed that this was her room. The old woman in the bed was barely breathing the monitor that was taking her heart read out was telling the vampire what he already knew The woman was dying.

"Bella?" he knew that the woman would not stir just as he knew that this woman was indeed Bella it was a shock to see her so old but what was curious was that she didn't have anything personal in the room .

"She had no family" The vampires head shot towards the girl who had appeared out of no where by Bella's bed.

"Who are you" The vampire became suspicious

"Who I am is of no importance." The girl spoke she looked to be no older than eighteen and her black hair was tied back in a simple plat. "After you all left her she was devastated but after several months she found a friend in one of the La push wolves, but that came to an end when he imprinted she went to collage met a nice boy who made her smile it wasn't love not on her side but she didn't want to be alone her father had just died and her mother so when he asked her to marry him she said yes she figured even if she couldn't be happy she could try and make him happy the day of her wedding she knew that could never be that she was destined to be alone, you know Victoria right?" The hiss rose in the vampires throat "She killed Bella's fiancé and the entire wedding party and told Bella that she would always be there to make sure that Bella stayed alone. After that she swore to herself she would never let anyone get hurt so she withdrew from the world moved every six months never settling down "

"And how do you know her?" The vampire asked trying to hide his emotions as best he could

"Me and my family met her a while ago" The girl was silent for a moment "Edward is in Volterra"

"He intends to die at the same time as Bella" the Vampire answered The girl looked at the clock

"Not long now and then the story of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen will be over" The vampire hissed at the girls words and how she sounded so cold after a long silence the girl spoke again "Or is it?" The vampire's head rose and he looked at the girl with curiosity

"If you could go back change it change Bella's path, would you? Would you change her if that is what she wanted." The vampire swallowed hard "If it meant saving your family?"

"My family?" The vampire asked slightly confused

"Even you know the effects of losing both Edward and Bella will change everyone, that you will never be the same, saving Bella in turn saves everyone else."

"Yes If I could go back if I could change it I would." The vampire said understanding the words

"Then i suggest you get ready"

"What?" the vampire asked confused

"I'll send you back to three months after you all left then everything else is up to you, be warned there will not be a third chance"

"Wait why three months why not before we leave"

"Some events are set and cannot be changed"

"Ok" the vampire nodded "I'm ready" The girl smiled

"Close your eyes" The vampire did so he heard the girls voice speak words she did not understand and what felt like warm water wash over him the sound of the heart monitor flat lining hit but grew fainter till it was gone. "Good luck Jasper." Were the last thing he heard before everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I have changed the birthday of Bella to her 17th this is for reasons i will explain later also in this story Alice never saw Bella jump off the cliff hence why Bella stayed human.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I looked around the forest where I stood I remembered this day clearly it was the day I had been arguing with Alice she had wanted so much to look into Bella's future to see how the girl was but I had been unable to deal with the guilt I felt over Bella's 17th birthday party that I had stuck by Edwards wishes to not intervene. We had argued for hours over it but Alice had finally given in and had gone to a room to sulk and I had left to hunt. I moved around sure that this was some sort of dream the life we had lived over the last 60 years were still so real in my head. Realising that those years had not yet happened I wondered if this was how Alice felt every time she had a vision. I decide to head back to the house I needed the families advise I would have to tell them what had happened all I hoped was that they did not think I had gone insane.

As I reached the house I grimaced, the emotions coming from within were a painful reminder of what it had been like, and I remembered the day both myself and Alice had left for an extended vacation causing even more pain to Carlisle and Esme who were as much our parents as any parent could be.

"Everyone I need to speak with you all" I spoke as I entered the house Carlisle and Esme were already in the living room and Emmet and Rosalie were just coming down the stairs "Alice?" I spoke after a moment I could feel her emotions they felt strange and were slightly panicked I was about to go to her when she slammed into me wrapping her arms into me

"Jasper is it true?" She looked up into my eyes "Is that the future we live" her face was heart-breaking and I nodded and she stifled a sob "We can't we can't let that happen!"

"And we won't Darlin' we won't" I was determined "We are going back to forks!" I stated to the family

"What!" Rosalie hissed

"Yes!" Emmet yelled as the same time as Rosalie Esme who had been depressed since leaving bella looked hopeful at the prospect but Carlisle shook his head his emotions sad.

"Jasper you know we can't we promised Edward"

"Stuff Edward" my wife interrupted "His plan only leads to despair and heartbreak and I won't let that happen."

"Alice we promised to let Bella have a normal human life" I found myself getting angry remembering what the strange girl had told me

"But that is the thing Carlisle she isn't going to have a normal life" I answered I then went on to explain what had happened the life we were destined to lead if we followed Edwards wishes "…And finally Edward goes to Volterra determined to die at the same time as Bella and Bella dies alone in a hospital room." Esme gasped as I finished

"Poor Bella" she cried turning to her mate "Carlisle we have to do something"

"Jasper If what you are saying is true then you lived an entire sixty years into the future and somehow got sent back." Carlisle seemed to be torn between complete curiosity and concern for my mental wellbeing

"You lost it mate?" Emmet asked quietly I shook my head

"I know it sounds crazy and if Edward was here he would be able to read my mind and tell you that it is all true but he isn't and I need you guys to trust me we need to change that future." Esme looked thoughtful as Carlisle stood

"I believe you son and if you say we need to go back to forks then that is what we will do." I nodded

"Alice please look into Bella's future we need to know how she will take our return." Alice nodded smiling her eyes unfocused and the smile that had been there vanished as my wife was over come by agonising pain I grabbed hold of her in a protective manner wanting to fight off what was hurting her so much as she began to cry

"Oh Bella what have we done."


End file.
